Wario Scapelli
Wario Scapelli was a character who appeared in Dan for Hire. He starts out as the main antagonist of season 1, due to his and Dan's rivalry, but later becomes one of the supporting characters/tritagonists. He's Dan's enemy, and he hangs out with his underwear, and his socks. His first appearance was in "Wario Land" where he hired Dan to clean his toilet. After Dan finished the job, he ran off without paying saying "Fuck you stinkball!" and since then he has become the main antagonist of Season 1 by constantly annoying Dan in several episodes. In "Chowder", Wario interupts Dan and Flotsam's new job and tells Flotsam that someone keyed "Pecker Face" on the Tornado (although it was really him). He then throws his bottle of beer at Schnitzel and blames it on Dan. In "Burger Time", Wario ordered four burgers from Dan (who still hates him) and eats very fast. Though he had no idea that Dan added "special sauce" (which is really his sperm) to one of the burgers. Later in "Tetris", Wario (assisted by Stitch) shows up and interupts Dan's job and tells him that he never swallowed the "special sauce" so he loses. He did not appear again until "SpongeBob SquarePants," where Wario is called by Dan (along with Stitch again) to assist him in his job to take down the brothers. Although he and Stitch were taken down very easily by the outlaws, taking away Wario's credibility as an antagonist and making him a joke character. In "The Battle: Part 02," Wario along with Kirby, Stitch, and Spyro come to assist Dan in his battle with Yosemite Sam and a bunch of various villians. He claims that if Dan dies then his life won't have any meaning, but Dan laughs at how sappy he's acting. According to Wario, his minions left him because his new name didn't demand much respect. He becomes a tritagonist in Season 3 until the end where he and Stitch stay in the zoo to snort piles of cocaine and have fun with Private, Kowalski, and Rico. His role in season three until that episode consited of helping Dan out in episodes such as "Link", "Wizards of Waverly Place", "Casino Zone 1-3", "The War 1-2", and "Tecmo Bowl". It seems that despite the fact they still dislike each other, Dan and Wario have become allies. Wario helped Dan rob Casino zone in the Casino Zone saga, and formulated the whole plan to rob Casino Zone… "which failed until Flotsam came up with a plan to rob the vault with Dan's help." In Season 4, him and Stitch were mentioned by Kirby in "Two Bad Characters" so they can bring them back so they can be in the movie. They are brought back in "Skipper" but they only left because Hollywood invented coke on tits. In Movie Magic, he's in the film, Two Bad Characters, but still is waiting for his coke and tits. In "Two Bad Characters" Wario is enjoying the movie and pleased that he nailed his parts, but his excitement is faded sortly when Dan interupts the movie to kill Flotsam. In season 5, Wario survived the blast (along with Stitch) and appears in "Joust" He has forgiven sonic for his crazy assasin plan, and explains him and Stitch (and probably a bunch of other characters) got the hell out of the theather knowing something was up when they saw Dan's face on the movie screen. In Asteroids, Wario and Stitch met Onix and got some Buffalo Wild Wings. In "Destory Venom" he, along with the rest of the crew, go out on a mission to battle with planet Venom. He accidently drops his wallet into a deep fryer (the deep fryer was in his ship) and proceeds to eat it after getting it out of the hot oil. In "Rocket Knight Adventures" he is relaxing in a hot tub with Dan and Flotsam until he revealed to everybody about an erection that he had, which he claims that it'll be around for 4 to 6 hours. He then ditches the Stitch, Dan, Flotsam, and a soldier to go party with some of the zergs, who jump him and steal some of his DNA in "StarCraft". Wario appears in "Chrono Trigger" where he is dressed up as Dan and has sex with Lucca. He reappears in "Dan Master Shake" where Dan travels back in time to the 90s and meets Master Shake's past self and they both defeat past Wario. Future Wario then proceeds to steal the Epoch from Dan so he could rule the world, only for him to end up becoming morbidly obese due to inventing the Taco Sandwitch, (two tacos for bread and ten tacos in the middle) It caused him to have his badniks wash his fat flaps and wipe his ass. When Dan fixes time, Wario is normal, and later when Dan gets kidnapped by the Avengers, Wario… "does not do anything," but later goes to prank Yosemite Sam with Flotsam and Stitch only to find Dan's dead. They later revive him using three time machines, but that cause Yosemite Sam to be a chicken farmer, Flotsam to be freakishly huge, Stitch to be a Yoshi, Dan to later become Eggman, time to get messed up, and Wario ends up as a baby. Category:Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Males Category:Mario Characters Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Main Characters Category:Season 3 Category:Boss's Category:Main Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Season 6 Category:Season 7